


Sibling Conception

by Damien_Kova



Category: RWBY
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Impregnation, Incest, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 16:45:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16268285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: After a long day of training and sparring, Raven and Qrow have a good time relaxing together while Summer and Taiyang are away from the house.





	Sibling Conception

Having always been turned on by the fact that they were twins in a completely open and polygamous relationship with the rest of their team, it was no surprise to the Branwens that they would find themselves making out after a rough and intense workout session. It didn’t help that the twins were both still in their gym clothes, Qrow wearing nothing but a pair of gym shorts and a loose shirt while Raven wore a tight sports bra and a small pair of gym shorts that Summer had bought her. The two siblings had never really had the chance to take on doing anything directly with each other more than sharing a drunken kiss or two during parties, but the thought and thrill of the taboo always lingered in the back of their minds. It’s what lead Raven to slowly move her way out from underneath her brother a soft and eager smile on her lips as she got onto her knees just off of the couch the two were on, dragging her tongue along her lips as she watched her brother reach for his cock without any hesitation. “I can’t believe we haven’t even graduated and we’re about to do something like this…”   
  
“There’s a first time for everything, Raven. And it’s not like this will be the last time.~” Qrow was quick to run his hand through his twin’s fluffy black locks, finding a decent spot to hold onto the back of her head while his hard cock hung in her face. “Don’t keep me waiting like Summer does. I want to see that skill that Summer and Tai say you have with your tongue.” The red-eyed man couldn’t help but gasp when he was given just what he wanted without any hesitation from his sister, feeling her tongue playfully drag around every inch of his shaft while focusing around the tip of his cock. Of course, that just left him to bask in the pleasure that he had always imagined he’d get from her, a soft groan leaving him almost immediately when Raven’s soft lips pressed against the underside of his dick, her tongue circling around a certain spot.

 

She couldn’t believe that she was doing this with her own brother, despite having wanted it for years and never having worked up the nerve to make it happen. Raven had blown Taiyang more times than she could count and eating out Summer almost just as much, but she had never felt such powerful lust and passion coursing through her as she planted kiss after kiss around Qrow’s thick shaft. Deep down, something in the back of the black-haired woman’s mind told her that she could care if Summer and Taiyang found out, but she was so lost in the taste and musky scent of her brother that she couldn’t worry about the other two on their team. What they could possibly think didn’t matter to her nearly as much as her brother’s moans did, a bright smile on her lips as she engulfed the first few inches of her brother’s cock.

 

It wasn’t anything like how Summer had sucked him off before, but Qrow knew a skilled tongue when he felt it and his sister had all the skill he could've ever wished for from her, loving the way her tongue dragged along the underside of his shaft as she worked him over. Even the way he could hear her moaning from around his shaft made him crave more of her, the grip on the back of her head tightening and him giving in to the pleasure without constraint or concern. Leaning back against the couch and letting his head rest against the back of it, the soon-to-be graduate could feel his own sibling’s hand reach up and fondle his balls while she bobbed her head up and down every inch of his shaft, slowly making her way closer and closer to the base. “No wonder Taiyang doesn’t shut up about your blowjobs… I shouldn’t have waited this long.~”

 

The young woman rolled her eyes at the comment as she finally reached the base of her twin’s cock, gagging around it and letting her throat sputter and spasm around the thick member that plugged her mouth. She didn’t need to do something like that, but feeling the way Qrow throbbed and twitched inside of her mouth told her that it was the perfect thing to do. Raven didn’t hesitate to start bobbing her head once again, only pulling back a few inches before pushing forward and forcing her way down to his base once again, allowing herself to gag and choke on his cock.

 

Realizing the reality that his own twin sister was choking and gagging on his thick cock skyrocketed Qrow’s pleasure, causing him to moan without constraint or care as he began to gently rock his hips against her face. He didn’t thrust into her throat, nor did he guide her along his shaft, just began grinding against her face as his thick shaft twitched and throbbed inside of her. “I hope you planned on drinking your brother’s load, Raven. I know I damn well have dreamt of it!” Gripping either side of the black-haired woman’s head, the soon-to-be graduate came without any other warning. Rope after rope of his thick and sticky cum flooded her throat and filled her mouth enough to puff out her cheeks. Though, he was quick to pull back and watch Raven close her lips to keep as much cum in as she could, gasping as he stroked out a few more stands onto her face.   
  
Of course, Raven eagerly swallowed down each and every drop of cum that had filled her mouth, loving the way it stuck to her throat more than Taiyang’s ever did. “Damn, Qrow… I didn’t think you had it in you to force your sister to swallow your cum.~” However, that didn’t stop her from having a soft smile on her face as she crawled into his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him close and planting a soft kiss on his lips. Something was different with this kiss compared to the others. It wasn’t rough or needy, but gentle and loving, despite being as passionate as the other ones. “Come on. Fuck me like you fuck Summer. I want to feel that big cock inside of me before those two get back from their date.~”   
  
Feeling her lips press against his own again, Qrow didn’t hesitate to wrap his arms around her waist and grab her plump rear end, lifting her up just enough to push the head of his cock inside of her and earn a loud and shameless moan from his twin. “Who cares if they come back before we finish? I’m not going to be done fucking you until we’ve both worked out years of repressed lust.” Without a moment’s hesitation, the young man pulled his sister back down into his lap, forcing every inch of his cock into her. However, there was no moment for pause, no moment to take things slow. If Raven wanted him to fuck her like he fucked Summer, then that’s exactly what he was going to do. Pulling her sports bra over her breasts, exposing the large mounds for him to see, Qrow immediately turned to the side and pushed Raven onto her back on the couch. “You said you wanted it like Summer. Don’t be mad if you get pregnant.~”   
  
It took just a moment too long for the words to properly register in the young woman’s mind, just long enough for her legs to be wrapped around her brother's waist and his mouth to be attached to one of her breasts while a hand was on the other. Before she could say or do anything, Raven felt the first thrust, every inch of the thick cock plunged inside of her and hit deeper inside of her than she could’ve expected. A loud, shameless, and desperate sound left the black-haired woman as she was immediately and roughly fucked on the sofa this all started on, everything feeling better than she could’ve expected thanks to the fact that Qrow’s grip on her breasts were just as rough as he was. “F-Fuck! C-Come on, Qrow. Be rough with me. Break me, bite me, bru-” A sharp and blissful gasp left her at the feeling of her twin sibling’s teeth sinking into her nipple, tugging on his as his cock continued to ravage her tight cunt.

 

Though, Qrow knew what he was doing, happily ramping up the pressure and the force he was using to fuck his own sister as he gave into his natural lust for her. Even as the sofa started to squeak like it was about to break right out from under them, the young man didn’t bother to stop, just enjoying the taboo of his own twin’s tight pussy engulfing every inch of his cock. It didn’t help that he could feel her inner walls spasming and quivering around his thick shaft, making him smirk and look up at her from her chest. “Don’t tell me you’re going to cum already, Raven. I’ve barely gotten started!~”

 

Hearing those words caused the young woman’s eyes to widen in both shock and a little bit of fear, another gasp leaving her when his hips slammed into her and his cock pounded against her womb. “S-Shut up! You’re just… Too good… Don’t stop fucking me, Qrow!~” Raven threw her head back and arched her back as the pleasure started to be too much for her, years of pent up tension and desire for the young man that was inside of her finally coming unraveled and leaving her desperate and needy. “Cum inside me, Brother. I want to feel your cum inside me, I want to feel-” Suddenly, a set of teeth sank into her neck, sending the young woman over the edge of her orgasm before he even had his second one.

 

Feeling his sister’s inner walls clamp down around his cock like a vice, spasming and quivering as if begging for more, Qrow gave his sister exactly what they’ve both wanted for years. Grunting against her neck, he came inside of her, rope after rope of his potent and fertile seed flooding her womb and immediately getting to work on impregnating her. Though, his hips never stopped moving, allowing the young man to fuck Raven throughout both of their orgasms. Even as the cum stopped leaving his cock and painting her inner walls white, the young man didn’t bother to stop more than long enough to capture her lips in a heated and passionate kiss.

 

Before she knew it, Raven found herself back in her brother’s lap and the two sitting up and staring at each other. In that moment, the look of pure love and lust in Qrow’s eyes made words fail her, bringing nothing but a smile to her lips as she wrapped her arms around his neck once again. Right now, the young woman didn’t want a kiss from her brother, she wanted more time with him, more chances to do something like this before Taiyang and Summer got back home. Dragging her tongue along her lips, the black-haired woman began to slowly bounce herself in his lap, wanting to start things slow and in her own pace as his cum stayed inside of her full womb.

 

“We’ve got awhile before they get home, Raven. We can do this as many times as you want before they get back.” Qrow smiled as he leaned forward and captured her lips in another loving and gentle kiss, pushing his tongue past her lips and exploring her mouth for as long as she would allow him. Of course, when she pulled away, all the red-eyed man did was smile and firmly grip has plump ass cheek again. “And, I’m not stopping with your cunt today.”   
  
“I’d be mad if you did.~”


End file.
